


Carassius auratus

by mr_Chekov



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Night Vale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_Chekov/pseuds/mr_Chekov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protege-moi, protege-moi Sommes nous les jouets du destin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carassius auratus

Небо обладает запахом лаванды и пугающей засасывающей бесконечностью.

Высушенная солнцем земля ржаво-кровавого цвета пахнет сандалом, донося остатки зноя.

Капот машины Сесила красный и обжигающий из-за нагретого двигателя, когда на него опираешься ладонями.

А кожа за ухом у Сесила на вкус подобна таблеткам шалфея, которые мама давала от кашля. Специфично, необычно и сладко. Хочется ещё. Распробовать и понять.

Голодные поцелуи и крепкие объятья посреди охладевающей ночной пустыни в десятке миль от города пьянят не хуже виски. Спонтанно и не рационально.

Чувствуется пульсация звёзд, она в унисон с глупой мышцей под грудиной, что качает кровь.

И слышны хрустальные трели вселенных, мелькающих в Млечном пути, вперемешку с горячим шёпотом в висок, клянущимся в любви.

И Карлосу давно не семнадцать, чтобы верить в такие громкие слова и так задыхаться в ком-то, желая с ним слиться. Но он верит и тонет , безвозвратно тонет, в одариваемой ласке, позволяя круговороту небосвода и чувств нести себя куда угодно, даже если потом его выбросит где-то на обочине, потрёпанным и ненужным, лишенным всего, особенно свободы.

Ведь вне этого круговорота он задохнётся, как золотая рыбка, которую любящий юный хозяин лет пяти, выпустил погулять из скучного и одинокого аквариума. И пока мальчуган будет с любопытством рассматривать мягкую красную плоть жабр, что будет показываться, рыбка будет мучительно хватать ртом воздух, осознавая насколько зависима была от своей клетки. Найт Вейл его аквариум, не особо, к слову, скучный, и он совершенно не рвётся из него.


End file.
